


Cheerful to Mellow

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Cutesy shit, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Now that Kokichi is closer to Shuichi he can notice the little features that no one else has the pleasure to see. He examines his boyfriend’s face. His hair wasn’t brushed today, and there are a few traces of forgotten eyeliner on his face. Ah, Shuichi must have put some on this morning, but when did he have the time?





	Cheerful to Mellow

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my english class ya yeet
> 
> fluffy oumasai fro youuuuuuuuuu!

“Shuichi! I’m home!” Kokichi cheers, slamming the door of their shared apartment. He takes his shoes off and places them in the rack, previous scoldings from his boyfriend ringing in his ears. He throws his jacket on the couch and sighs. Where in the hell is Shuichi? It seems there isn’t a trace of anyone in the house. Everything is immaculate, which is odd because Kokichi  _ knows  _ that he and his boyfriend are not the cleanest people. 

He makes his way to the kitchen and it’s empty. It’s a strange feeling. The house usually isn’t this barren. Their house is usually bustling with life. Their friends are usually around, and Shuichi can be found complaining about how many guests there are, and how he doesn’t get paid enough for this. But Kokichi knows that Shuichi loves their friends. 

Kokichi heads to the bedroom after a quick check of the bathroom, which to no surprise turned up Shuichi-less. Their bedroom door was cracked open just a bit. He opens the door slowly and a smile graces Kokichi’s face. 

Shuichi is sleeping on top of the covers, with a book long forgotten in his hands. His face is angelic the purple-haired remarks to himself. His detective boyfriend has always had feminine features. Long eyelashes, delicate face, soft eyes, and the sweetest little button nose. Shuichi looks so peaceful sleeping like this. 

Not a moment longer is Kokichi just standing in the doorway. After a long day like today, he needs his daily dose of time with his boyfriend. He quietly moves to his side of their shared queen bed, and very carefully gets on, as to not disturb his sleeping lover. Once he gets comfortably close to bluenette, he takes the book that Shuichi was reading, and places it on his nightstand. 

Next, he moves Shuichi so that he’s leaning into him. Perfect. Now that Kokichi is closer to Shuichi he can notice the little features that no one else has the pleasure to see. He examines his boyfriend’s face. His hair wasn’t brushed today, and there are a few traces of forgotten eyeliner on his face. Ah, Shuichi must have put some on this morning, but when did he have the time? 

Kokichi chuckles as he runs his free hand on Shuichi’s cheek and caresses it. He thinks back to when they were enemies. How Shuichi would always get so frustrated at his lies. How he constantly tormented his class with mean comments that were only  _ kinda  _ funny. It was rough back then. But over time, Shuichi came around. He used his incredible detective skills (no less from the Ultimate Detective) to figure out the curious case of Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. And they slowly started getting closer. And that’s when it happened. They were in love. Yes, there were fights, there were  _ so many fights.  _ Who said what and who hurt who mattered not anymore. It was all past problems. The past, their past. And now their future. It was all connected in this beautifully chaotic web that they spun together. 

“Kichi…?” 

Kokichi looks over to Shuichi and smiles. “Good morning my beloved, have a nice little nap?” 

The other nods and snuggles closer. “Yeah, I was really tired...I missed you today.” Shuichi can feel how nice and warm Kokichi is, and relishes it. His boyfriend is always so warm, he notices. He sees Kokichi shift and he feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. He lets out a little giggle and rubs his eyes, letting out a soft yawn. 

“You were  _ out  _ Shu-Shu! It was like you were Sleeping Beauty and I was your charming Prince of Lies!” He laughs. 

Shuichi can’t help the little chuckle that bubbles from his throat. “You wish.” He smiles, placing a kiss onto Kokichi’s lips. He has to remind Kokichi to put on some lip balm or something, his lips are dry beyond belief. 

He lays his head on his boyfriend’s lap and lets out a content little sigh. 

“Hey, Shuichi?” 

“Hm?” He hums out sleepily. 

“Do you think…” Kokichi’s voice trails off and it’s unusual for him to back down from what he’s saying. He hears the liar take a deep breath. “Do you think that I’m a bad person?” 

Oh. That’s...out of the blue? Shuichi sits up and sits across from Kokichi. “Where did this come from Kichi?” He asks, concern in his voice audible. 

“Oh well, you see-that was a lie! I was actually just-”

“Kokichi, it’s not a lie, where did this come from?” 

Kokichi giggles flatly, “Wow Detective! Good work!” His voice is breaking ever so slowly.

Shuichi sighs and brings the other into a tight hug. “I think you’re the best person in the world, despite all your lies Kokichi. And that’s the truth.” Shuichi hears some soft sobbing from his counterpart and hugs him tighter. 

“Y-You know Detective this isn't very good of me to do to you. Come home while you’re sleeping and totally cry on you.” He says with a sad smile. 

“Kokichi it’s alright. Whatever happened at work today happened, you’re  _ not  _ a bad person. Sure you’re a pain in the ass and annoying-but you’re incredible. You’re talented, clever, and so wonderful;. And I love you.”

Kokichi nods, crying harder, and hugs Shuichi back. “Okay.”


End file.
